<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boku Dake no Value by faihyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367336">Boku Dake no Value</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu'>faihyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua orang memiliki nilainya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang memiliki nilai tersendiri bagi si Uzumaki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boku Dake no Value</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nyatanya lagu JKT48 benar-benar membuat semangat untuk mengasup kapal tercinta. :")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ini rahasia negara. Tolong dijaga. Jangan disebar, tentunya.</p><p>Diam-diam manik safir itu memandang dari kejauhan, seorang gadis manis bernama Hinata. Karena bagaimanapun juga, di dalam hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto kini, tersemat nama sang Hyuuga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>|•|•|•|•|</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Boku Dake no Value</b> (c) faihyuu</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Naruto</b> (c) Kishimoto Masashi</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><b>Rated</b></em> T</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b> <em>Warning(s):</em> </b> <em> AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, etc.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48/AKB48 yanga berjudul sama, Boku Dake no Value (Value Milikku Saja). Walau tidak benar-benar terlalu mirip dengan lagunya, hehehe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini selain kepuasan batin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>|•|•|•|•|</p>
</div><p>Naruto tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa dirinya bisa menyukai Hyuuga Hinata?</p><p>Mungkin saat SD, dia berkoar-koar menyukai Haruno Sakura. Mungkin hanya suka, seperti monyet baru melihat gadis. Naruto tertarik karena visual, namanya yang seperti bunga khas negara mereka, dan kelantangan gadis itu dalam mendukung dan menyukai rival Uchihanya. Sasuke-<em>teme</em>, yang menurut Naruto tidak terlalu tampan—biasa saja, tetapi entah kenapa disukai banyak gadis. Padahal rambutnya saja mirip pantat ayam ataupun bebek begitu, dan sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan baik.</p><p>Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Sejujurnya hanya gadis yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.</p><p><em>She's not that good.</em> Dan Naruto menjadi heran sendiri, mengapa dia menyukainya.</p><p>Wajahnya tembam, sih, tetapi manis. Mahkotanya nila gelap dan panjang, kulitnya seputih gadis-gadis Jepang pada umumnya—sedikit lebih putih deh, karena mungkin musim panas di Hokkaido tak sepanas Tokyo, tetapi tidak sepucat mayat kulit Sai. Jangan lupakan juga tinggi yang tampaknya pun kekurangan, dan pula selera berbusana gadis itu yang selalu berhasil membuat Ino hampir menangis sedih setiap mengajaknya jalan atau memang ada acara kerja kelompok.</p><p>Hinata juga tak begitu mencolok di bidang akademik dan non akademik. Peringkat akademik angkatannya memang masih menduduki belasan besar sih, tetapi jikalau terdapat nama Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan sepupu sang gadis; Neji—maka jangan terlalu berharap lebih. Pada saat olahraga juga, gadis itu biasa-biasa saja. Saat pemilihan gadis populer di kelas pun, dia bukanlah gadis yang berhasil menduduki peringkat teratas. Ah, mungkin gadis itu adalah gadis yang artistik. Hinata pernah berkata bahwa dirinya ingin sekali menjadi seorang ilustrator. Kesenian gadis itu mendapat nilai yang tinggi, apalagi kalau disuruh merajut dan melukis. Kadang kalau dalam pelajaran melukis, Sai bahkan menganggapnya sebuah ancaman nyata.</p><p>Gadis itu tidak bisa dibilang pendiam juga, karena nyatanya Naruto seringkali mendengar suaranya—yang entah mengapa di telinga sang pemuda Uzumaki itu sangat merdu dan lucu. Kadang tengah membahas sesuatu bersama teman sekelompok langganan gadis itu, Kiba dan Shino—yang ternyata juga tetangga dekat rumah sang Hyuuga. Pula saat berkumpul dengan para gadis, Hinata akan menjadi gadis yang netral dan terkadang menjadi pengingat bahaya ketika para gadis bergosip tanpa henti.</p><p>Namun, kenyataan bahwa Hinata tiap sepulang sekolah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan makan anjing dan kucing liar dengan uang jajannya sendiri membuat Naruto senyum-senyum bagai orang gila. Mungkin karena itu Naruto jadi suka padanya, tetapi mengapa perasaan pemuda itu tampak begitu erat? Padahal banyak juga yang seringkali dengan ikhlas memberikan makan untuk hewan jalanan tanpa pamrih, tetapi kenapa Naruto hanya terpaku pada si Hyuuga?</p><p>Entahlah Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hinata kali ini kau harus ikut, ya!"</p><p>Kali ini, Naruto hanya sedang memainkan ponsel pintar miliknya. Tadi dia memang sempat bermain gim moba, tetapi harus menerima pahit kekalahan karena mendapatkan tim yang menyebalkan. Namun, ketika mendengar Ino yang menyebut nama gadis pujaannya. Diam-diam pemuda itu makin mempertajam pendengarannya.</p><p>"Eh?" Gadis Hyuuga itu kini bersuara menampilkan keterkejutannya. Tentu saja, gadis itu tiba-tiba dipanggil dan ditunjuk-tunjuk saat sedang asyik membaca majalah sastra, duduk di pojokan dekat tembok di dalam sebuah lingkaran duduk anak-anak perempuan.</p><p>"Kau harus ikut kami, ya, Hinata. Sabtu nanti kita akan ke Harajuku dan Shibuya. Kita akan jalan-jalan belanja barang-barang lucu, karaoke, dan purikura. Kan sebentar lagi kelulusan, kita jarang bertemu. Tenten bahkan bilang kalau dia bisa saja pergi ke universitas yang ada di Shanghai. Makanya, lebih baik kita adakan girls time secepatnya." Sakura, gadis musim semi itu menjelaskan niatnya dengan Ino.</p><p>Kelulusan memang telah menghitung minggu. <em>Sentā</em> <em>Shiken</em><em>,</em> ujian untuk masuk universitas pun telah mereka jalani Januari lalu. Ada yang mendapat skor tinggi dan berpeluang masuk universitas negeri terbaik, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, ada yang kekurangan dan sudah merencanakan perguruan swasta yang kiranya dapat menerima mereka—Naruto termasuk dalam bagian yang terakhir, omong-omong. Maka dari itu pula, mereka kini merasa bebas-sebebasnya karena para guru pun jarang berkunjung ke kelas. Banyak anak yang tidur maupun bermain sebebasnya dalam kelas. Bahkan tengah ada yang berjudi kecil-kecilan di meja guru. Tampak seperti sekolahnya para <em>yankee</em>. Namun, nyatanya sekolah mereka hanyalah sekolah swasta biasa yang berada di pinggiran ibukota.</p><p>"B-baiklah, jam berapa? Dan bertemu di mana? Omong-omong, pulangnya jangan malam-malam, ya." Hinata menutup majalahnya dengan pandangan yang terlihat pasrah. Dan Naruto juga mengerti mengapa gadis itu berkata jangan pulang terlalu malam, tentu semuanya juga mengerti bagaimana tabiat keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang dipandang agak kolot dan keras. Tidak percaya? Lihatlah Neji sebagai lambang dari lelaki Hyuuga sejati.</p><p>"Nanti kukabari lagi di grup ya! Pokoknya kalian semua harus datang, oke?" Ino menutup pertemuan gadis-gadis itu. Alasannya karena Sai—pacarnya yang memiliki kulit sepucat mayat itu— katanya sudah merengek pada Ino untuk ditemani melukis di ruang seni. Dan dari yang Naruto amati pula, Sakura dan Tenten juga tengah memiliki kesibukan yang lain. Sakura memang ditunjuk untuk berpidato saat kelulusan nanti mulai berlatih—kelihatannya gadis itu akan pergi ke auditorium. Maka dari itu, sang Haruno merah muda itu izin untuk ikut keluar kelas setelah merapikan beberapa majalah kecantikan miliknya dan Ino dari lantai. Begitu pula dengan Tenten yang akan pergi ke klub Mandarinnya untuk mendiskusikan tentang penampilan mereka di upacara kelulusan nanti, gadis bercepol itu juga menanyakan Hinata apa gadis Hyuuga itu ingin ikut bersamanya. Namun dibalas gelengan pelan.</p><p>"Aku di kelas saja, Tenten. Mau menyelesaikan majalah ini," Hinata bangkit dari lantai, dan gadis itu tampak girang ketika menunjukkan buku sastra yang dibacanya sedari tadi.</p><p>"Kau tidak asik sekali Hinata, majalah sastra terus yang kaubeli. Sekali-kali belilah majalah <em>fashion</em> dan <em>makeup</em>. Kau ini akan masuk universitas loh, jangan polos-polos amat. Berdandanlah yang cantik biar dapat pacar tampan dan kaya." Tenten sedikit tertawa dengan kalimatnya sendiri.</p><p>"I-ini majalah bagus tahu. Banyak cerpen dan cerbung dengan diksi yang lebih bagus daripada novel-novel kebanyakan. Ada wawancara dengan sastrawan juga, di luar maupun dalam negeri. Terus belum lagi ada cerbung misteri terbaik yang pernah kubaca sepanjang hidupku, kau tahu 'kan?" Serius, Naruto tertegun di tempatnya ketika diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata yang ternyata bisa berkata agak kontra sepanjang itu dengan lancar. Begitu pula dengan raut agak kesal yang membuat wajah sang gadis terlihat tampak lebih imut—<em>ah</em>, Naruto tidak tahu ini efek dari jatuh cinta atau apa, tapi Naruto menahan hasrat ingin menoel pipi Hinata yang agak tembam karenanya.</p><p>Dalam diam, Naruto memiliki <em>band</em> dalam hati. <em>Band</em> yang melagukan penyesalan. Mengapa dirinya baru menyadari bahwa Hinata dapat membuat dirinya berdebar kencang akhir-akhir ini? Seingatnya, jarak mereka tak terlalu dekat. Mereka hanya pernah sekelas saat kelas 10, berpisah ketika kelas 11, dan kembali sekelas pada tahun akhir SMA mereka—kelas 12.</p><p>Naruto menganggap Hinata hanya gadis yang agak sedikit aneh. Bahkan pernah berceletuk bahwa si gadis Hyuuga adalah si aneh yang berwajah kalem. Agak jahat nemang, tetapi Naruto sampai sekarang masih menyesali mengapa bisa-bisanya dulu dia menyebut si gadis Hyuuga begitu.</p><p>Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Hinata tidak seaneh itu. Gadis itu hanya krisis kepercayaan diri dan kesulitan untuk membuka diri saat baru masuk SMA, mungkin kalau dalam teori zona—gadis itu tengah berusaha keluar dari zona nyaman, Hinata berada dalam zona penuh rasa takut. Alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan mengapa gadis itu agak asing ketika didekati oleh para anak gadis yang mengagumi rambut nila panjangnya dan suka sekali gagap—bahkan sampai salah mengucap kata karena terlihat sangat gugup. Apalagi memang dikuatkan oleh fakta bahwa Hinata selama sembilan tahun bersekolah di bawah atap rumah alias <em>home schooling</em>. Kata Neji sih, dikarenakan Hinata dahulu memiliki sinusitis yang cukup akut sejak kecil.</p><p>"Aku tahu dan sangat jelas dalam ingatanku, Hinata. Kau membicarakannya sepanjang waktu."</p><p>Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah duduk kembali di mejanya. Gadis itu duduk tepat di bawah jendela kelas dan hanya berbeda tiga bangku dari depan Naruto. Pemuda itu diam-diam menghela napas lega, karena dia tidak terlalu tampak sedang memperhatikan mereka. Terima kasih kepada ibu jarinya yang terus menggulir random pada aplikasi penuh foto dan video yang terkenal seantero bumi. Begitu pula dengan keadaan yang mendukung, Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang tidur. Sasuke yang entah sedang di mana—Naruto tak tahu, dan malas untuk mencari tahu. Pula Kiba yang tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Seakan-akan menjadikan keheningan Naruto beralasan karena ditinggal sohib.</p><p>"Tenten, kau benar-benar harus membacanya! Kitsune adalah seorang dewa yang banyak melahirkan mahakarya. Kau tahu? Kali ini dia membuat cerpen selingan dengan latar perang dingin, jenius bukan? Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa menuliskan hal-hal sekecil apa pun itu dengan sangat mendetail dan akurat."</p><p>Naruto tersentak, bahkan sampai menjatuhkan ponsel pintarnya ke mejanya dan menghasilkan suara onomatope "<em>bruk</em>!" yang lumayan keras. Berhasil meraih sebagian besar atensi kelas mereka, termasuk pula Hinata yang kini memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.</p><p>"Tim sialan!" Dan sang pemuda arunika memilih untuk menjadi orang gila.</p><p>"<em>Ck</em>, berisik!" Siapa yang mengira kalau suara ponselnya yang jatuh juga membangunkan Shikamaru yang biasanya tidur bagai tak lagi memiliki nyawa? <em>Yah</em>, walau pemuda Nara itu memang bangun untuk memaki Naruto dan kembali pergi ke alam mimpi setelahnya.</p><p>Ponsel Naruto memang terdapat sedikit keretakan di layarnya, yang berhasil membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu meringis dan mengucap syukur. Karena baru menyadari, layar ponselnya telah dilindungi pelindung layar yang memang serupa dengan kaca.</p><p>"Ih, gak jelas deh! Bikin kaget saja!" Omelan singkat Tenten hanya Naruto balas dengan cengiran yang terlihat tolol.</p><p>"Ya, maaf,"</p><p>Tenten memutar bola mata bosan—dia kembali semacam memberi petuah pada Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa Naruto bisa merasakan ada simpati dalam pandangan itu. Pokoknya, pandangan Hinata padanya membuat Naruto merasa menjadi pemuda paling bodoh di depan orang yang disuka. Walau dia memang bodoh akademik.</p><p>"Ya, pokoknya kau jangan beli majalah sastra terus, Hin. Sampai setiap saat mengirim surat kritik dan saran pada Kitsune dengan nama pena Lavendel segala, buang-buang uang tahu. Sekali-kali beli majalah-majalah yang normal bagi perempuan. Kalau mau buang uang pun, belilah hal yang berguna; <em>skincare</em> contohnya. Aku tahu bagaimana kau yang kebelet mau kencan sama Kitsune, tapi ya enggak—"</p><p>"—<em>ARGH</em>!"</p><p>Maaf dunia, Naruto tidak lagi kuat untuk menahan ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam tubuhnya yang sedang berdisko ria. Tidak bisa menahan ratusan tomat kesukaan Sasuke yang serasa dilemparkan tepat ke wajahnya. Tidak bisa menahan geraman bahagia bagai orang dengan gangguan jiwa.</p><p>Lemparan buku tebal didapatkan Naruto dari Shikamaru, cercaan didapatkan pula pemuda Uzumaki itu dari hampir setengah penghuni kelas.</p><p>Namun tak apa, Naruto hanya sedang sangat bahagia dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>
  <em>Gadis itu ya? Aku dahulu mengingatnya sebagai gadis yang aneh. Namun sekarang, aku merasa berdosa karena pernah menyebutkannya demikian.</em>
</p><p><em>Dia tidak aneh. Walau tidak secemerlang gadis-gadis lainnya juga. Waktu pertemuan pertama kita, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia seperti seorang putri yang terkekang dalam sebuah istana selama bertahun-tahun. Putri manis nan </em>introvert<em>. Gadis itu sedang mengusahakan dirinya untuk keluar dari zona nyaman, dan tengah berada dalam zona penuh rasa takutnya.</em></p><p><em>Masih segar dalam ingatan, ketika itu banyak gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya. Memujinya dengan kata-kata manis, terutama mengungkapkan kekaguman mereka pada rambut gelapnya yang panjang terawat dan menguarkan bau shampo manis. Begitu pula dengan kulitnya yang seperti salju pada bulan Desember, yang kebetulan juga merupakan bulan lahirnya. Dia hanya diam dan tampaknya berkeringat, hanya </em> <em>menggumamkan</em> <em> ucapan terima kasih yang pelan nan gagap. Karena hal itu pula, ada beberapa gadis yang malah berbalik </em> <em>memusuhimu</em> <em> karena kau dibilang sombong. Ditambah dengan kau yang dahulu hanya dapat berbicara dengan sepupumu dan dua orang tetangga terdekatmu saja. Membuat kau makin dipandang aneh oleh banyak manusia.</em></p><p><em>Aku tahu, kita sama sekali tidak dekat. Bahkan dahulu aku seringkali </em> <em>mengabaikanmu</em> <em>. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dirimu. Terlalu tolol untuk mengerti mengapa kau dahulu terlihat selalu ragu-ragu dan suka berbicara gagap. Namun itu sekarang hanya cerita lama. Aku menyesalinya sampai rasanya mau teriak seperti orang gila—memaki ketidakpahamanku di masa lalu.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kita bertemu pada saat dirimu masih berjuang dengan segala ketakutanmu. Pasti berat ya? Meninggalkan hal-hal yang nyaman, dan menggantinya dengan hal-hal yang terkadang bertentangan. Maafkan aku, aku lagi-lagi terlalu bodoh dan tolol untuk mengerti hal itu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sesaat kemudian, kita berpisah sementara. Ketika itu kau tengah berada dalam zona untuk mempelajari hal-hal di sekitarmu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kau pastinya sudah mengalahkan ketakutanmu sekarang 'kan? Walau di zona itu tak ada diriku. Namun aku yakin, kau pasti berjuang dengan keras. Aku ingat, saat kita sempat berpisah—kau mengutarakan keinginanmu untuk menjadi seorang ilustrator. Kala itu kau mengatakannya padaku di depan mading yang  menampilkan lukisan dengan nilai tinggi milikmu. Walau kurasa, kamu tanpa sadar melakukannya. Namun aku mendengarnya, meskipun kala itu aku terlihat sedang mengenakan penyumbat telinga. Suaramu lucu. Dan kamu tidak gagap. Karena hal itu pula aku hanya diam, dan mengulum senyum. Dalam hati berharap apa yang kau inginkan bisa tercapai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sampai kita bersama kembali pada tahun akhir mengenyam pendidikan. Aku melihat gadis itu, kamu yang tadinya kubilang aneh—sebagai gadis yang bersinar terang dan hangat seperti namamu. Perubahan yang baik.</em>
</p><p><em>Banyak yang terjadi. Dari mataku yang entah mengapa tanpa sadar selalu terpaku padamu tanpa sadar, hingga aku yang menemukanmu sudah bisa mengomeli orang dan mengatakan dengan lantang hal-hal yang disukai pada orang-orang yang </em> <em>kaupercayai</em> <em>. Kau yang ikut dalam lingkaran gosip para siswi di pojok kelas—sebagai penengah </em> <em>perselihan</em> <em> yang imut—ditemani majalah sastra, ketika para gadis lain memilih majalah gaya dan rias wajah.</em></p><p><em>Aku menyukainya. Gadis manis yang namanya serupa matahari berusaha bersinar terang nan hangat di tengah musim bersalju. Walau begitu, dia juga mewarisi keindahan malam; rambutnya yang bagai malam cerah, matanya gandaria bercampur perak nan unik—serupa dengan bulan purnama. Harumnya yang selalu berhasil </em> <em>menenangkanku</em> <em>, harum lavendel—terkadang bercampur vanili yang membuatku jadi ingin makan </em> <em>pastri</em> <em>. Pipinya tembam dan suka merona, seperti Oshin. Dan entah mengapa, dia juga terkadang mencuri kecantikan dari bunga lili. </em></p><p>
  <em>Gadis manis yang dahulu pernah kubilang aneh, yang sekarang menjadi gadis yang paling aku suka—tidak, bahkan kurasa ini cinta. Baru kusadari, dari awal kita berjumpa—aku memang sudah jatuh hati. Buktinya aku memperhatikan wajah kalemnya dan cara berbicaranya yang gagap karena dilanda gugup—bahkan sampai mengatakannya "si aneh berwajah kalem" dulu. Bahkan ketika kita berjumpa lagi, aku selalu mengingat tiap kegiatan yang gadis itu. Dari yang sederhana seperti dia yang rajin piket tiap hari Rabu dan sampai kebiasaannya yang sebelum pulang sekolah selalu mampir untuk memberikan makan kucing dan anjing liar. Dan hal itu tentu berbeda dari semua yang kurasakan pada gadis-gadis lain, bahkan rasaku pada sahabatku yang dahulu pernah menjadi sasaran cinta monyetku pun tak sedalam dan membuatku gundah gulana-bahagia-dan tidak jelas seperti ini.</em>
</p><p><em>Dia gadis yang berbeda dan mempunyai</em> value yang berbeda pula. <em>Setiap orang memiliki</em> value-<em>nya masing-masing dan daya tariknya sendiri</em>. <em>Namun, gadis itu memiliki</em> value <em>dan daya tarik yang paling aku suka. Lagi-lagi, mungkin kita tidak terlalu dekat—tetapi aku selalu merasa ada magnet yang </em><em>menarikku</em><em> untuk tetap memperhatikanmu. Entah kau menyadari atau tidak.</em></p><p><em>Intinya, aku, Kitsune yang payah ini tengah jatuh cinta. Catatan ini panjang sekali tentang </em> <em>kebodohanku</em> <em> yang terlambat menyadari posisi si gadis di hatiku. Namun yang aku tahu, gadis itu ternyata suka sekali membaca </em> <em>cerbungku</em> <em> ini. Hahaha, cerbung yang sengaja aku riset mati-matian karena aku ingat gadis itu suka sekali dengan pelajaran sejarah. Maka dari itu, sebenarnya cerbung ini dari awal sudah aku ingin persembahkan untuknya. Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur setengah mati karena usahaku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Karena dalam tiap kali kulihat dia membawa majalah sastra—karya diriku lah yang dia sukai selama ini. </em></p><p>
  <em>Dan kalian tahu, lucunya takdir ini—ketika ternyata dia adalah pembaca favoritku yang sering mengirimiku surat kritik dan saran, pada hampir tiap kali aku membuat karya! Aku masih menyimpan semua suratnya, tulisannya rapi dan baunya manis. Bolehkah aku anggap sebagai surat cinta? Karena sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpannya di kamar dengan hati-hati. </em>
</p><p><em>Aduh, beberapa minggu lagi aku akan lulus dari SMA. Dan majalah ini bakal terbit di pasaran tepat dua hari sebelum acara kelulusan sekolahku diselenggarakan. Aku pengecut sekali ya? Aku tidak berani mengatakan perasaanku padanya secara langsung dan malah buat catatan panjang lebar begini di sini. Padahal, orang-orang mengenalku sebagai si </em>ekstrovert<em> tukang rusuh. Lagi pula, aku sebenarnya juga tidak yakin sih—dia akan percaya bahwa Kitsune yang dia sukai karyanya adalah aku. Aku aslinya jauh berbeda dari yang kalian semua pikirkan, omong-omong. Iya, aslinya aku tidak </em><em>sekalem</em><em> yang kalian sering tuliskan pada kotak surat. Namun aku—entahlah, mungkin sebaiknya benar-benar aku sudahi saja catatan kaki yang benar-benar panjang ini.</em></p><p>
  <em>Salam, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kitsune yang sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis manis teman sekelas dan pembaca setianya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><p>Hari demi hari berlalu, minggu berganti dengan minggu. Tak pernah Naruto menyangka bahwa dirinya bakal benar-benar lulus dari SMA. Bagaimanapun juga, sampai sekarang Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat ilmu yang benar-benar masuk di dalam otaknya. Paling-paling dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk aktif di klub olahraga dan sedikit suka dalam pelajaran bahasa. Hanya itu, dan keduanya adalah nilai penyelamat Naruto saat ini.</p><p>Auditorium sekolah kini memang dipenuhi ratusan manusia. Dari kawan-kawan seperjuangannya, beberapa adik kelas yang berprestasi, guru-guru, kepala sekolah, dan beberapa wali siswa yang hadir di sana.</p><p>Dengan asal, Naruto menyugar rambutnya. Pemuda itu juga sedikit tidak tahan dengan dasi yang sangat mengikat lehernya. Blazer sekolahnya yang dikancingkan semua juga meninggalkan kesan gerah. Belum lagi Naruto harus menahan gejolak parfum pria berbagai macam jenis yang dipakai para kawan-kawannya. Bahkan Kiba yang biasanya berbau anjing pun, kini berbau harum yang sangat mencolok hidung si Uzumaki. Membuat pemuda itu meringis, hidungnya terasa aneh karena terpaksa mencium bau menyengat yang berbeda-beda.</p><p>Upacara kelulusan berlangsung, dan Naruto sudah bosan setengah mati. Dia ingin keluar dari sini, tetapi paman Iruka selaku walinya sudah memberikan pelototan tajam dari arah kursi duduk pada wali—mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk tetap tenang mengikuti upacara ini. Walau begitu, setidaknya ada cengiran yang kini Naruto kembangkan pada paman itu. Ada rasa bahagia yang menyeruak dari diri sang pemuda karena dirinya ditemani oleh orang kesayangannya. Seorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai orangtuanya sendiri karena orangtua kandungnya yang memang sudah didekap erat maut. Ada setitik rasa sedih, tetapi Naruto memilih untuk menghapusnya saat ini dan kembali menatap bosan pada paduan suara akapela yang tidak terlalu ia sukai.</p><p>Bosan, manik birunya kemudian meneliti ruang auditorium yang luas. Sampai pada akhirnya terpaku pada barisan sayap kiri ruangan luas yang digunakan sebagai tempat duduk para perempuan.</p><p>Ada Hinata. Gadis itu entah mengapa semakin terlihat cemerlang di mata sang pemuda.</p><p>Mata gandarianya memandang teduh ke arah panggung, bibir gadis itu melengkungkan senyum tipis, rambutnya—</p><p>—<em>ah</em>, Naruto menggigit bibir tanpa sadar.</p><p>Hari ini, Hinata memilih untuk menata rambutnya dengan <em>half crown braid</em>—yang pastinya hal itu adalah paksaan dari Sakura atau Ino. Kapan-kapan ingatkan Naruto untuk berterima kasih pada dua gadis itu karena dapat membuat si Uzumaki mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat cantik.</p><p>Senyum terkembang diam-diam, melirik ke sana-sini sebentar, aman. Perbuatan Naruto yang menatap Hinata terang-terangan tak diperhatikan siapa-siapa.</p><p>Shikamaru yang memang tidak terpisahkan oleh kantuk, Sasuke yang memainkan ponselnya tak peduli sekitar, Sai yang memang ada di <em>backstage</em>, Kiba dan Shino yang diam-diam sedang berjudi daring dari ponsel mereka.</p><p>"Selanjutnya—"</p><p>Oh, ternyata penampilan akapela yang membosankan itu sudah selesai. Acara kembali dipandu <em>MC</em> dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.</p><p>Pemuda Uzumaki itu tak menyadari bahwa kini ada manik pucat yang khas balik menatapnya dengan rona merah di pipi.</p><p>.</p><p>Para gadis mulai mengerubungi Uchiha Sasuke ketika sesi foto-foto selesai. Naruto hanya bisa memberikan cengiran dan kabur menjauh dari sang sohib, dia tidak mau ikut tergerus dalam arus gadis-gadis yang tengah memperebutkan tanda tangan, kancing, maupun kesempatan foto <em>selfie</em> berdua bersama pemuda yang mereka anggap tampan sebagai kenang-kenangan.</p><p>Omong-omong tentang kenang-kenangan, Naruto merasa cukup dengan berfoto sama-sama dan mengisi dengan baik buku tahunan yang katanya akan diantarkan ke rumah mereka minggu depan. Tidak, Naruto bukanlah orang yang tidak punya teman atau bagaimana—justru hampir satu angkatan mengenalnya, dan dia pun hampir mengenali keseluruhan mereka juga. Sahabat baiknya masih setia menemaninya, relasi pertemanan si Uzumaki yang hampir menjadi kawan satu sekolah juga selalu terjaga. Hanya saja Naruto bukanlah orang yang memandang perpisahan dengan terlalu melankolis.</p><p>Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Mau tidak mau pasti terjadi. Apalagi perpisahan sekolah, semua akan berpisah. Berjalan sendiri-sendiri menuju mimpi masing-masing. Namun jangan terlalu khawatir, di setiap jenjang sekolah pasti selalu ada reuni bukan? Dan Naruto akan menunjukkan taring mimpinya entah berapa tahun lagi pada semua yang dalam kenangannya.</p><p>Tubirnya mengurvakan senyum, Naruto tak merasa bahwa dirinya sudah berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sampai ke lorong kelasnya, atau bisakah Naruto sebut sekarang sebagai mantan kelas?</p><p>Tentu lorong itu sepi, dan kini hari memang telah menuju senja. Para wali sudah menuju rumah masing-masing, begitupula dengan beberapa guru. Namun sekolah masih dipenuhi beberapa siswa seangkatannya yang masih berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah—terutama, di auditorium tentunya.</p><p>Omong-omong saat ini baru pukul tiga sore, tetapi posisi matahari kini sudah menyebabkan langit tampak merona. Dan langit itu mengingatkan Naruto akan si gadis Hyuuga. Kalau tidak salah bukankah gadis itu tadi bersama dengan Neji? Seingatnya, Neji tadi sedang dikerubungi oleh para gadis juga sama seperti Sasuke. Dan kini Naruto agak khawatir dengan kondisi gadis itu sekarang.</p><p>"Hinata..."</p><p>"N-naruto-<em>kun</em>?"</p><p>Sumpah, Naruto kini berjengit kaget. Bahkan gestur pemuda itu hampir meloncat. Dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa gumaman tidak sadarnya dibalas dengan panggilan kepada namanya dengan suara yang halus dan agak ragu-ragu begitu.</p><p>Belum lagi yang membuat wajah Naruto panas ialah fakta bahwa kini manik birunya menangkap eksistensi Hyuuga Hinata di dekatnya.</p><p>"H-hinata? Kau memanggilku? Ada apa?" Dengan menahan degupan jantung yang bagai disko, Naruto membuka suaranya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak memerah, dan menahan rasa gemas kepada gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan malu-malu.</p><p>"M-maaf, Naruto-<em>kun</em>. <em>U-uhm</em>, b-bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu? S-sebagai kenang-kenangan." Wajah Hinata juga sangat merah, bahkan lebih merah dari wajahnya sekarang. Manik gandarianya tak berani menatap Naruto langsung. Dan kini di hadapan Naruto juga tersodor buku <em>note</em> kecil bersampul lucu dan pulpen yang tak kalah lucu. Dan kedua benda itu juga menguarkan bau harum lavendel yang serupa dengan sang gadis Hyuuga.</p><p>Senyum Naruto mengembang, "Tentu saja!" katanya. Dengan senang hati, Naruto tentu mau menandatangi buku penuh tanda tangan anak-anak seangkatan itu. Bahkan kalau Hinata mau, dia rela memberikan seluruh kancing seragamnya pada sang gadis. Jangankan kancing—kalau Naruto bahkan telah menyerahkan hatinya juga pada Hinata.</p><p>"Ini dia," Naruto kembali menyerahkan buku kecil itu beserta pulpennya pada sang gadis. "apa kau kali ini ingin berfoto denganku?" Mungkin pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan wajah tengil khasnya, tetapi sama sekali tidak mampu menutupi suara detak jantung yang seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.</p><p>"T-terima kasih," Hinata menerima bukunya dengan masih menunduk, setia menatap lantai daripada pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya.</p><p>Hening sejenak.</p><p>"<em>A-ano</em>, N-naruto-<em>kun</em> b-bolehkah aku m-meminta tanda tanganmu lagi?"</p><p>"Eh? Tanda tanganku jelek sekali ya? Sini kuulangi." Dengan agak malu Naruto kembali ingin mengambil buku kecil dan pulpen yang masih Hinata pegang. Namun dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng.</p><p>"B-bukan b-begitu," Gadis itu tampak gugup untuk mengatakan tujuannya. "T-tunggu sebentar," Dengan gugup pula, Hinata membuka tas selempang yang dikenakannya. Dan malah memasukkan buku kecil tadi ke dalam sana.</p><p>"Eh? Kenapa bukunya dimasukkan Hinata? Katanya mau minta tanda tanganku lagi?"</p><p>"B-bukan di sana," Dengan cepat Hinata kini menarik kembali sebuah buku dari dalam tas selempang kecil itu. "B-bisakah kau m-menandatanganinya d-di sini?"</p><p>Kini sebuah buku Hinata sodorkan ke hadapan Naruto. Yang berhasil membuat Naruto membatu setelah melihat dengan jelas buku yang digenggam Hinata.</p><p>"H-hinata—"</p><p>"—b-bisakah <em>Kitsune-san?"</em></p><p>Sebuah buku antologi kumpulan cerpen dari beberapa penulis. Dengan Kitsune sebagai salah satu penulis di dalam sana.</p><p>Naruto tidak menyangka editor majalah sastra benar-benar menaruh catatan kaki panjang penuh ke<em>bucinan</em>nya. Ingatkan Naruto juga untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yugao-<em>san</em>—editornya.</p><p>"Tentu saja, <em>Lavendel</em>!"</p><p>Dengan malu-malu Hinata perlahan mulai berani menatap si pemuda Uzumaki, ditemani dengan wajah yang manis dan sudah mirip tomat.</p><p>Karena nyatanya perpisahan Naruto dan Hinata kala SMA bukanlah membawa perpisahan yang menyedihkan, justru sebuah pintu lintasan meraih masa depan.</p><p>"Bisakah kau menjadi ilustrator untuk novelku nanti, Lavendel? Novel pertama Kitsune? Lalu tentang kencan yang kau inginkan, kurasa bukankah aku harus melakukan itu?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Selesai</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Catatan kaki;</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Value: nilai<br/>Gandaria: warna lavendel</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jadi memang ada zona dalam diri kita;</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zona nyaman<br/>Zona takut<br/>Zona belajar<br/>Zona berkembang</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hinata 'kan di sini kayak baru pertama kali sekolah formal gini, nah dia pasti ada di dalam zona rasa takut. Terus akhirnya dia bakal berada dalam zona belajar—kayak berusaha adaptasi, terus akhirnya berkembang.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dan iya, maaf ya enggak jelas wkwkwk. Ini hasil memaksakan diri di tengah kesibukan. :3</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Sedikit tambahan; </b>
</p><p>"Mama! <em>Himawali</em> <em>nanis</em>!"</p><p>Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning, berpipi tembam bergaris dua, dan berusia tiga tahun berlari tertatih-tatih menuju seorang wanita cantik berambut nila sebahu yang tengah menumis sayuran untuk sarapan mereka. Begitu pula dengan suara tangisan seorang bayi yang  tentu terdengar oleh orang-orang di dalam rumah itu.</p><p>"Ah? T-tunggu Mama sebentar Himawari," Wanita itu segera mematikan kompornya. Kebetulan pula masakannya memang telah matang.</p><p>"Biar aku saja Hin," Uzumaki Naruto datang dari teras luar rumah mereka, dan memberikannya senyuman lebar pada istri yang telah dinikahinya empat tahun yang lalu.</p><p>Sepuluh tahun sejak acara kelulusan telah berlalu, tentu banyak hal yang terjadi. Pula kejadian-kejadian yang berhasil mendewasakan Naruto.</p><p>Kini dia menjadi pria dewasa sekarang. Bahkan sudah berkeluarga dengan gadis masa SMAnya. Hahaha. Iya, wanita berambut nila yang tengah berperang dengan dapur tadi adalah Hyuuga Hinata—eh, sudah bukan lagi Hyuuga, tetapi Uzumaki Hinata. Sementara balita yang mirip dengannya dan berjalan mengekorinya di belakang ini adalah putra pertama mereka, Uzumaki Boruto.</p><p>"<em>Oekk</em>!" Dan yang sedang menangis merdu dan berhasil menggulingkan badannya ini namanya Himawari. Masih berusia lima bulan di dunia, seorang bayi yang menurutnya bayi paling manis di dunia.</p><p>"<em>Cup~cup</em>~Hima sayang, Papa ada di sini!" Dengan penuh kasih sayang pria Uzumaki itu mendekap putri mungilnya, dan memberikan kecupan manis di kedua pipi tembam yang memiliki dua garis—hanya berbeda satu garis dengannya.</p><p>"Iya, Hima <em>jan </em><em>nanis</em>! Mama lagi <em>macak</em>!" Boruto mungkin mewarisi warna-warni yang ada di dalam Naruto, tetapi bentuk wajah manis dan pipi gembil merona merah—tentu saja berasal dari ibunya.</p><p>"Iya, sayang, sabar sebentar ya~"</p><p>Naruto menimang-nimang putrinya yang sudah sedikit tenang.</p><p>"Papa, <em>Bolu</em> <em>mo</em> cium Hima juga!" Boruto mendekati papanya, tepatnya berusaha untuk mendekati sang adik yang berada dalam buaian papanya. Dan kemudian satu kecupan anak itu berikan kada adiknya. Naruto terkikik.</p><p>"Papa, enggak dicium juga?"</p><p>"<em>Endak</em>, <em>Bolu</em> <em>mo</em>nya cium Hima <em>cama</em> Mama aja!"</p><p>Naruto tertawa, "Ke sini, Boruto! Papa mau cium Boruto!" Dan <em>hap</em>! Anak laki-laki yang cekikikan itu sudah berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan kirinya yang sengaja dibebaskan.</p><p>Boruto tertawa, Naruto juga makin-makin. Diciumnya pipi gembil putranya, dan Boruto yang akhirnya juga membalas kecupan manis di kedua pipi sang pria juga.</p><p>"Wah, wah, kok Mama enggak diajak?" Hinata masuk dengan wajah yang pura-pura sedih.</p><p>Naruto masih tertawa, hari Minggu ini merupakan hari libur yang membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Tidak, pokoknya setiap hari jika isinya ada Hinata dan anak-anaknya—maka semua hari adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidup si Uzumaki.</p><p>"Ayo Boru, Hima! Kita serang Mama!"</p><p>Selalu ada nilai tersendiri dari sebuah rasa dan peristiwa yang tak terduga, bukan?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>